Fullmetal Exorcist
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: What happens when Ed wakes up in a room he doesn't remember being in? What happens when Ed realizes he's in a completely different world and has to team up with Rin and Yukio Okumura in order to survive? Rated T for violence and everyone's foul language (yes, even Shiemi.)
1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow, Okumura!" Suguro called from down the hallway as Rin left. Rin waved goodbye and made his way down the hall.

Rin walked down the street to the dorms he and his brother lived in when he saw a blond haired boy in a red coat passed out on a bench. He went over to the boy. "Never seen someone like him around before." He put a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake, but something felt off. _Why does his shoulder feel so hard? It feels like it's made of metal._ Rin would have to ask him that later. He decided to bring him to the dorms. It probably wasn't safe for him to be sleeping out in the open.

Rin arrived at the dorms, the blond boy slung over his shoulder. He went into the dorms and went into one of the many rooms, putting the boy on one of the beds in the room. That's when he started to wake up. "Mm, what the hell...?" He slowly sat up, looking around before seeing Rin. "What the-where am I?! And who are you?!" The boy yelled.

"Hey, relax! I'm Rin Okumura. This is the dorm me and my brother live in. No one else lives here, so we have the whole place to ourselves." The blond boy glared. "Then why am _I_ here?!"

"You were passed out on a bench. I figured it would be bad if you stayed there so I brought you here." Rin replied. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice, dammit! The least you can do is tell me your name!" Rin snapped. "Like I gotta tell a complete stranger my damn name! How 'bout this. You fight me, and I'll tell you my name. That sound fair to you?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds fair. I'm so gonna kick your ass."

* * *

Rin and the boy stood on the roof of the dormitory building. Rin had his sword in his hand, the sheath still on the sword. The boy had his hands in his pockets, no weapons visible on his body. "Don't you want a weapon or something?" Rin asked. "The only weapon I'm gonna need to take you down is my fists."

"Well, you may want to rethink that." Rin replied. He drew his sword, bursting into blue flames. The sheath was cast aside. "Neat trick you got there." The boy seemed a bit nervous but quickly regained his composure. "Thanks. Now, let's do this!" Blue flames were shot straight at the boy, but something stopped them from going any further. "Wha-" There was now a wall standing where the boy used to be.

Before Rin could figure out what happened, he was jabbed in the back hard enough to fling him into the wall where the blond boy used to stand. "I never said I didn't have any tricks up my sleeve!" Then the boy clapped his hands and touched his right arm. He moved his hand down his arm, creating a sharp blade. "How'd you do that?!"

"Beat me and I just might tell you!" The boy charged at Rin, who was now standing on his feet. Rin charged as well, and the two clashed blades. "You're pretty strong for a shorty." Rin said through gritted teeth. "Mind repeating that?" The boy was practically grinding his teeth together. "I said you're pretty strong for a shorty."

"Don't call me LITTLE!" The boy pushed back hard enough to send Rin off balance, taking the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. Rin slid back from the force of the kick, clutching his stomach. "That was a pretty strong kick. But I'm not done yet!" Rin stood up and charged, jumping up and slashing down. The boy was slow to dodge, the tip of the blade cutting in his left arm. Then the boy charged, clapping his hands together again and removing the blade. He clapped his hands again and touched the ground, sending several stone pillars at Rin.

Rin weaved through the pillars and right in front of the boy, who had a stunned expression. Taking the opportunity, Rin kicked him in the jaw, sending him upwards before he crashed back down and landed harshly on his back. He sat up, rubbing his jaw. "Jeez. That was one hell of a kick." He muttered. "So, this mean I win?" Rin asked, picking up the sheath of his sword and placing the blade back into the sheath, the flames going out. He grabbed the bag for his sword, slipping it back in and putting the strap over his head. He walked over to the boy, his sword now resting in the bag on his back. "Yeah yeah, you win, fair and square. My name's Edward Elric."

"Rin! I'm back!" Rin looked over the edge of the building and saw Yukio looking up at the roof. "Who's that?" Ed asked. "That's my brother, Yukio." Rin then ran to the stairs leading to the roof. Ed made the roof look exactly like it did before it fight and followed Rin down the stairs.

"Rin, I saw the flames earlier. Just what were you doing?" Yukio asked, heading to the kitchen with Rin. "Relax, it was nothing."

"Don't 'just nothing' me! The least you can do is-" Yukio noticed Ed sitting at one of the tables in the kitchen with what looked like a small notebook in his hand. "Sup." Was all he said. _Who_ _ **is**_ _this guy?! He's acting like he isn't a complete stranger in someone else's place!_

"Oh, Yukio! This is Ed! I found him passed out on a bench on the way home today so I figured I'd bring him here." Yukio had no idea what the heck goes through his brother's head. "Rin! Don't treat the place like some sort of hotel or something!" Yukio yelled. While the two brothers argued, Ed suddenly remembered something that he had no clue how it hadn't crossed his mind. Immediately he shoved the notebook into his coat pocket and ran to the door. "Yukio, for the last time I-hey, Ed! Where are you going?" Rin called, following Ed and ignoring Yukio yelling at him to wait.

Ed didn't seem to acknowledge Rin, as he set foot outside and started looking around frantically, almost as if he was looking for something. He kept running and running until he bumped into someone. "Ahhh!" A girl cried, falling onto the hard ground, Ed doing the same. Ed looked up and saw a girl with short blond hair and forest green eyes staring at him. She had on a pink kimono and a haori that faded from green to white to salmon. She had on white socks and sandals. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said. "N-No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who bumped into you."

"Ed!" Ed looked over his shoulder and saw Rin running over to them. "Oh, do you know this guy, Rin?" The girl asked once Rin got close enough to hear her. "Yeah. Shiemi, this is Ed. Ed, Shiemi." Ed looked at the girl, apparently named Shiemi. "This your girlfriend?" Ed asked. Rin's face turned bright red. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What gave you th-that idea?!" He yelled. "I dunno. Just a hunch."

"W-Well, whatever! What were you doing running off like that?!" Rin asked. "Well...I saw you and your brother arguing and, I don't know why, but it reminded me of me and my little brother. Then I realized I hadn't seen him at all since coming here." Ed replied. "Wait, you have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's really important to me. He's the only family I've got left, after all." Ed smiled pitifully. Rin was silent. He barely knew Ed, but yet, he could see himself in him. You could tell just by the look on his face that he truly cared for his brother, much like Rin cared for Yukio. "When we were...no, never mind. This isn't the right time to talk about ourselves. Right now I need to find my brother." Ed turned to Shiemi. "It was nice to meet you." Ed said simply. "It was nice to meet you, too, Ed! See you later!" Then Ed ran off. Rin wanted to help Ed. He knew it was probably none of his business but he wanted to help.

And so, he ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed ran for literal hours. He ran until the sun was gone from the sky and the moon took its place. Rin had caught up to him by then.

Ed had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You ready to call it quits? It'll be hard to find your brother with how dark it is." Rin asked, bending down to Ed's level. "He's a suit of armor, even in the dark he sticks out like a sore thumb." Ed replied between breaths. "Your brother is a suit of armor?!" Rin "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Well, aren't you hungry or something?" Just before Ed could deny that, his stomach growled. "Whatever, let's go." Ed grumbled, storming back the way they had came.

* * *

"So, exactly what do you guys do?" Ed asked, moving the empty plate in front of him to the side. He was actually a lot hungrier than he thought, and he ended up getting seconds after devouring an entire steak. "What do you mean by that?" Yukio asked, looking up from the book in his hand.

"Well, I mean, most people don't usually carry around swords and guns and stuff."

"We're exorcists!" Rin replied. "Exorcists?" _I had a feeling I wasn't in Amestris, but now I_ _ **know**_ _I'm not there. I doubt I'm even in the same universe anymore._ "Yup." Yukio didn't even look up from his book. "Um, where am I, exactly? Like, what country is this?" The brothers were giving him weird looks. "Japan."

"What the hell?" Ed ran a hand through his hair. "What?" The two brothers were even more confused than before. "I must be dreaming or dead if I'm actually believing this." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Believing what?" Rin asked. "I don't know how it happened, but I think I got sent here from my world." Ed replied. Yukio was given him a look that screamed 'what the **hell** are you talking about?!'

"You might be right." Rin replied. "I mean, what you did during our fight earlier with the wall and the pillars, no one here can do anything like that. And your arm, it didn't feel right. Plus, you made a blade with it! How did you do that?!"

"Well, I'm an alchemist. We're able to do things like that. Though, it usually requires a circle." It seemed like Ed's explanation only resulted in confusing them both even more. "What do you mean by that?" Rin asked. "Know what, it's probably easier for me to show you rather than explain it to you." Ed pulled out his notebook, turning to a page with a transmutation circle and showing it to the brothers. The three spent hours talking until Rin and Ed passed out and Yukio ended up dragging both to bed.

 **-The Next Day -**

"Hey Ed. Yukio says you have to come to school with us." Ed spat out his water. "What?! Why's that?!" He yelled, slamming the cup on the table, not caring that some of the water went out of the cup. "It'll be easier to keep an eye on you if you're going with us. Besides, you've got nothing else to do and you clearly don't know a thing about this world." Yukio answered, walking into the kitchen. "I know things about this world!" Ed yelled in response. "Dude, you got excited over a _microwave._ "

"W-Well, Amestris doesn't have things like that!" Ed stood up, slamming his hands on the table and causing the cup next to him to fall over and spill. "Well, anyway, you're also going be training to be an exorcist. It's just so we can keep a better eye on you."

"Quit acting like you're my mom." Ed grumbled. "Well, we're older than you are, and we know more about this world than you do."

"How old are you, anyway?" Ed asked in annoyance. "We're fifteen." Both brothers replied. Ed looked dumbfounded. He walked over to Yukio. _He's a whole foot taller than me?!_ Ed was practically screaming in anger on the inside. "Why's everyone my age taller than me?!"

"Wait, you're fifteen?" Yukio asked. "Yes, I am!" Rin could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. "Anyway, when do we leave?" Ed asked. "Actually," Rin slung his sword bag over his shoulder "we're leaving right now."

"What?!" Ed tried to run, but Yukio grabbed the hood of his jacket and started dragging the boy kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student today." Yukio announced, standing behind the stand in the classroom. Ed walked in, stepping up onto the platform. Yukio (forcefully) made him wear one of Rin's spare uniforms, so the shirt was rather baggy, as was the coat. "This is Edward Elric. I hope you get along with him, and, uh, please keep all comments on his height to yourself. I learned that the hard way." Yukio's foot was still aching from when Ed stomped on it after he commented on how he was short for his age. And that was an **hour** ago.

Ed sat behind Rin, resting his head in his hand. He couldn't stop worrying about Alphonse. If he was sent to this world with Ed, he could be in serious danger. He was exhausted. He had woken up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and struggled to fall back to sleep. He was so exhausted he ended up passing out on the desk.

"Mr. Elric." Yukio looked behind Rin in frustration. He could see Ed passed out on the desk. He went in front of him and slammed a book down on the desk, startling Ed awake and making him fall out of his seat, the chair falling with him. "What the hell, four eyes!" Ed snapped. "That's 'Teacher' to you, Elric. Stay awake in class." If looks could kill, Ed would've died three times over. "R-Right! Sorry!" He stood up and moved the chair back into it's spot before sitting back down. _How can that guy be so terrifying?_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." Ed could see the other students coming over to ask questions, so he immediately bolted from his seat, the chair he was in falling over. Rin and Shiemi looked from each other to the chair that was now on the floor. "That guy isn't good at socializing, is he?" Rin muttered to himself. Ed was long gone by now, and Yukio was clearly concerned that he would do something stupid. "I'll get him." Rin stood up from his seat and ran out the door.

Five minutes later and he was dragging Ed back by the arm kicking and screaming. "What the hell! I don't want to talk to anyone right now! I have to find my brother!" Ed yelled. "Yeah, I get that, but Yukio said we should keep an eye on you."

"Which one of you is the older brother, anyway?" Ed asked. "Why?"

"Well, Yukio's so much more mature than you are, and not to mention he's a freaking teacher."

"Well, believe it or not, he's actually the little brother." Rin replied. "We're twins, yet we couldn't be any more different." He laughed. "Well, I'm glad he's my little brother. When we were kids, he used to look up to me. I kinda miss that. Now he's this big hot shot and the youngest exorcist to pass the qualification exam, and I'm just his reckless big brother who ended up getting stuck with Satan's flames."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't Yukio tell you we were the sons of Satan last night?"

"I was really tired then! You can't blame me!"

"Well, whatever." Ed didn't even realize they were almost to the classroom door until he looked behind him. Rin went into the room and finally released his death grip on Ed's arm. "We're back." The group crowded around the two boys. Ed took this opportunity to sneak over to the window.

When the others realized he wasn't there, they heard him laughing and turned to the window. He was standing on the edge of the window, holding onto the top and bottom to keep himself from falling. "See ya later, suckers!" Then he jumped out the window. All that could be heard after was him hitting the ground followed by a string of curses. "That guy's almost as crazy as Rin." Shima commented. "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three were walking back to the dorms, Ed glaring daggers at Yukio, him doing the same. They'd been at each other's throats since Ed passed out in the middle of class. "Ed, what the hell was that all about?!" Yukio was clearly pissed. Now not only did he have to put up with Rin's reckless attitude, but Ed's as well. "What was what about?!"

While Ed and Yukio bickered like mother and son, Rin saw Shiemi talking to someone up ahead. Taking this opportunity, he quickly ran to her. "Hey, Shiemi! What's up?" He asked, bringing her attention to him. "Oh, Rin! Where's Yuki?" Rin pointed at Yukio and Ed, still arguing like crazy. "Over there. He's been yelling at Ed ever since we left."

"Ed? As in Edward Elric?" Rin noticed the man Shiemi had been talking to. He was wearing a grey hoodie that hide his face, but there was the faint glint of sunglasses and what looked like a scar coming down from his forehead. "Um, yeah. Do you know him?" Rin asked. "I have personal business with him."

Rin ran back to Ed and Yukio. "People don't just jump out of windows because they don't want to talk to people!" Yukio yelled. "Yeah?! Well, I doubt you wouldn't have-" Rin tapped Ed's shoulder, drawing his attention to him. "What?"

"Um, do you know that guy over there? He says he has personal business with you." The strange man lowered his sunglasses just enough to make his red eyes visible to Ed. Ed noticed Shiemi standing near him. "Hey! Get away from him! He's dangerous!" Ed yelled.

Shiemi looked at the man again and saw a faint red light emitting from his hand and did as she was told. "Dammit. I was hoping **he** didn't get sent here too." Ed clapped his hands together and touched the ground, slowly rising up as a spear was made from the ground. He took it and got into a battle stance. "Wait, who is that guy?!" Rin asked, confused. "Scar. He's a serial killer who goes after alchemists with government licenses. He's been hunting me down for a while." Ed replied. "Okay, anything we should know?" Yukio asked, loading his guns. "When his arm starts glowing, get away from him. He'll blow you to bits of he gets his hands on you."

"Alright, any other advice? Like, I don't know, how to beat him?!"

"If we survive long enough, he'll probably just escape into the sewer. Other than that, I can't really help you." _Though it'd be pretty fucking convenient for Colonel Bastard if we killed him here._ Ed kept that thought to himself. Scar charged at Ed, who jumped up high enough to jump on Scar and gain more height. He turned to stab Scar, but he wasn't there. Then he flew into a building across the street. He felt to the ground, his head slamming against the concrete. He stood up, feeling something warm and sticky running down his forehead. He touched his forehead and pulled his hand back to see a familiar red liquid on his fingers. "Dammit."

"You alright?" Rin asked from across the road. "Focus, dumbass, focus! We've still got Scar to deal with!" Ed yelled in frustration. He dodged an attack from Scar and stabbed at where he was, getting his side. Ed jumped back, but he was slow, and Scar got ahold of his left leg. "Shit!" He fell back to the ground, dropping the spear upon contact. "What the hell are you two doing?! You waiting for an invitation or something?! Shoot him, dammit!" Yukio snapped out of his daze and aimed for Scar. By the time he fired, Scar had already started moving and Ed got hit instead, two bullets going through his stomach and his shoulder.

"Dammit..." Yukio kept shooting where Scar was going, occasionally hitting him but otherwise completely missing his target. "Rin, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?!"

"Right! I was just...observing?" Rin pulled Kurikara out of the sword bag. "Yeah, sure you were." Ed deadpanned. Rin drew the sword and dropped the scabbard next to him. Scar seemed a bit surprised when blue flames began to emit from the blue eyed teen, but it was only for a few seconds as he continued his attack. His hand began to glow, the one holding Ed's leg, and before Ed knew what happened, he hit the ground hard. He sat up and saw the pieces of his broken automail leg, going pale. _I'm dead. I'm so dead. Assuming Winry isn't here and this world doesn't have automail, there's no way I'll be able to do a thing._

Ed was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice Scar's shadow looming over him until blue flames flew by, startling both Ed and Scar and causing the latter to back up. When the flames were gone, Scar had an angered look in his eyes, his arm glowing. Ed shut his eyes, expecting to feel the intense pain of being blown apart from the inside, but it never came. All he heard was the familiar sound of metallic clanking and a loud crash.

He opened an eye, looking up at where Scar used to stand, before opening both eyes at the sight in front of him. Sunlight reflected off metal armor, the insignia that Ed's jacket had clear on the armor's upper arm. The bulky suit of armor had it's right arm out, as if it had punched someone. Ed looked across and saw Scar laying on the ground. He looked back to the armor with wide eyes. _I'm dreaming. I'm either dreaming or dead, I can't even tell anymore. If this is a dream, don't wake me up._ Ed tried to speak, but nothing came out. After a few more seconds, he found his voice and let out a shaky breath before saying the name of his brother.

"Alphonse?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alphonse?" Alphonse looked down at Ed and gasped. "Brother, you idiot! Don't you **try** being careful?!" He yelled. "He grabbed me! If those two had been faster in helping, then I'd still have my leg!" Ed yelled, pointing to Rin and Yukio, who were completely speechless. Rin snapped out of his daze. "Hey! It's not our fault! You were being reckless!"

"Oh you're one to talk, Rin!" Yukio yelled. "Whatever. We better get going. Ed's in no condition to go anywhere and if Scar is still conscious, he'll no doubt try to finish the job. Come on. Let's go back to the dorms." Yukio began the walk back to the dorms, Rin following.

"Who are they, Brother?" Alphonse asked, helping Ed up. "Don't worry. We can trust them." Ed replied. "It's a good thing I found you. You're gonna need a new leg."

"But don't we need Winry in order to-" Before Ed could finish his sentence, something hard hit him right in the head. _I'm going to get a concussion at this rate._ Ed looked down and saw a wrench. "What the..." He looked up and saw Winry, face red from anger. "Edward!" She yelled. "W-Winry?!"

* * *

"Dammit, Ed. How many times are you going to wreck my automail?!" Winry yelled. "Like I said, I don't break it on purpose! Can you relax?" Ed yelled in response. The group was in the kitchen in the dormitory, with Ed, Al, and Winry sitting on one side of a table while Rin and Yukio sat on the other. "Are you two dating, or..?" Rin asked.

"No!" Both Ed and Winry yelled in unison, faces bright red. Winry then sighed. "I would make you a new model if I could, but I don't know if this world has everything I would need to do so."

"Well, what do you need? You can make a list and I can go out and get it. I don't have anything better to do, anyway." Yukio and Winry talked for a while until Yukio left to get the things Winry needed. "Well, since I know I'm gonna end up pulling some all nighters, I'm going to go sleep. I can just sleep in any room, right?"

"Yup. Nobody lives here except us."

"Alright. See you guys in the morning." With that, Winry left.

Alphonse looked around the room before he saw a black and white cat with two tails. It walked over and jumped onto the table. It then walked over to Rin, nuzzling his hand. "Hey there, Kuro." Rin rubbed under the cat's chin. "This is Kuro. He was my old man's familiar."

"So...Satan's?" Rin shook his head. "No. I was raised in a monastery with Yukio. Hell, I didn't even know I was Satan's kid for fifteen whole years. Anyway, one of the priests there, his name was Shiro Fujimoto, he was the one that raised me and Yukio. I looked up to him. Life there was great. But..."

"Something happened?" Ed finished. "Yeah. My powers revealed themselves and the old man found me and took me back to the monastery. He gave me Kurikara and told me to hide. I said some things, he slapped me, next thing I knew he was possessed by Satan himself. After that...it's a bit of a blur to me, but I remember seeing him regain control long enough to stab himself in the heart. I just...my only regret was not being able to apologize for what I said. If I could go back in time, I'd probably slap myself and tell myself to just listen to him. That way, if he died, at least it wouldn't have been my fault."

It was quiet for a moment before Ed cleared his throat. "You should just be happy you had a father. Ours walked out on us when we were still little. Not long after, our mom got sick. She died when I was about five. Me and Al thought we could bring her back with alchemy, so, we studied under another alchemist in a different city. Six months later, and we were ready. We had all the knowledge and materials we needed."

"Or, at least, that's what we thought."

"When we tried to transmute our mother, it seemed like it was going well. But then there was a rebound. I lost my leg, Al lost his whole body. I gave up my arm to bond Al's soul to this suit of armor, and all the while, I kept telling myself that I wasn't losing the only family I had left. After that, Alphonse brought me over to Winry and her grandma's place, since we were neighbors. They equipped me with an automail arm and leg, fast forward about seven years, and I became a state alchemist. After that, we burnt our house down and told ourselves we weren't coming back until we got our bodies back to normal. And, that brings us to now."

There was silence again. Then the entrance to the dorm opened and Yukio came in with a bag in each hand. Winry had woken up by then and the group ate in silence. After that, Winry took the two bag and went into any room to begin working.

"Man, today was crazy." Ed stated. "You said it." Rin replied. Ed took his hair out of the braid and let it fall to his shoulders. He noticed Rin trying to hold back his laughter. "What the hell's so god damn funny?!"

"You look like a girl!" Rin burst into laughter as he banged his fist against the table. "Well, your tail makes you look even more like a freak than you would without it!"

Eventually the conversation evolved into Rin and Ed yelling insults at each other, Rin laughing all throughout, until Ed stood up to leave only to realize a moment too late he was missing his automail leg, ultimately resulting in him falling and taking about three things down with him. Rin fell out of his seat and was gasping for air at this point and it took Yukio a good five minutes to calm him down. After all the chaos, everyone went to bed.

Ed ended up staying there for four whole days.


End file.
